Dealing with Pet Loss
by nightroamer
Summary: Lizzie has always longed for a pet. So when someone gave her a guinea pig, Lizzie is delighted. But her new found happiness is cut short when her guinea pig dies in an accident which made Lizzie devastated. Her friends tries their best to cheer Lizzie up,


"Guess what Lizzie!" screamed Lizzie Mcguire's best friend Miranda Sanchez in excitement as she ran into the school cafeteria and sat down beside Lizzie on a table.

Lizzie: Don't you hate it when your best friend says a sentence beginning with "Guess what?" Its not like I can read minds or something! D'oh!

"What?" asked Lizzie, staring into the distance while eating her 'French fries' which were most like dried leaves.

"You know my neighbour, Mrs Gendaral," Miranda gushed while eating a her muffin, " she's going for a holiday to New Zealand tomorrow, so she asked me to take care of her kitten, Cherry."

Lizzie stopped eating. She stared, speechless, waiting for the news to sink in. After a few more seconds, Lizzie shrieked.

"Cherry?" she squeaked, her eyes popping out in excitement.

Miranda nodded happily, " isn't that the coolest?"

Lizzie just gaped, speechless. She thought about the cutest kitten in the world- Cherry. A few months ago, she went with Miranda to Mrs Gendadral's house, and fell in love Cherry,

"I've always wished for my own pet, "Miranda continued, " and this is the perfect opportunity, it's helping me to train to see if I can take the responsibility or not. It's a dream come true!"

"You're so lucky," said Lizzie enviously, "I've always wished for my own pet.

Lizzie: Normally, I don't get jealous of my best friend, but when it comes to thing I really want, I do. I WANT MY OWN PET!

"If you don't mind," Miranda suggested, "can you help me look after Cherry? It'll be even better to have someone to talk to while looking after a dear little animal."

"Can I? Lizzie screamed, "Can I? OF COURSE! I would love to!" Lizzie stood up and hugged her best friends.

"Hey, what's going on?" Asked Lizzie's other best friend David 'Gordo' Gordon and he came over to sit with Lizzie and Miranda.

"What's up Gordo?" asked Lizzie, "you're late today."

Gordo's eyes twinkled. Lizzie gasped. She had never seen Gordo's eyes 'twinkle' since the day at first grade when he 'accidently' went into the girl's bathroom.

"Okay Gordo," said Miranda sternly, " something up, and we don't know about it. So spill."

"When?" asked Gordo innocently.

"Now!" said Lizzie and Miranda in unison.

Gordo put his hands up in the air.

"Okay, okay, I'll begin," he began, "you know our new science teacher, Mr Fullah, well, he just got a rat for one of some experiments we're going to have in like, about a few months. But you guys should know, he's not a 'animal' type of guy, and he was having troubles with Floolah…"

"Floolah?" choked Miranda.

"The rat!" Gordo answered, slightly annoyed, "look, will you guys keep up."

"What a dreadful name," muttered Lizzie.

"So, as I was saying," continued Gordo, ignoring Lizzie's comment, " that's when he saw me in one of the school yearbook, carrying a rat. That was in first grade."

"So," Miranda said slowly, "he told you to look after Foolee, or Felooh, whatever his name is?"

Gordo's mouth dropped open. "How did you know?" he gasped.

Miranda grinned, wickedly, " Oh, just a lucky little guess."

"So, what's up with you guys?" asked Gordo.

Quickly, Miranda and Lizzie filled Gordo up with their latest news. Just when they finished, Lizzie number one arch enemy, Kate Sanders came over to their table.

"I can't help hearing your good news," she sneered, "but I'd also like to share mine."

"What," muttered Miranda, "let me guess, you've started wearing the latest trend, diapers?"

Kate scowled, then continued, "my parents just got me the most expensive present, a chihuahua."

Lizzie choked on her fries.

"Lizzie!" cried Miranda, " are you all right?"

Lizzie spluttered, took a gulp of water and replied weakly, "I'm alright."

"We'll, I'd better go back to my table, and by the way Lizzie, your face is all red," said Kate smugly, and off she went.

"I can't believe the nerve of her!" Lizzie spluttered, watching Kate walk away.

"I doubt that she could look after a worm, let after a dog!" spat Gordo.

"I don't care whether Kate a can look after a pet or not!" Lizzie cried, " all I know is that she has a pet when I don't!'

Miranda and Gordo eyed each other, and quietly shook their heads.

"Don't worry Lizzie," they said sympathetically, "you'll get a pet someday."

"Someday," muttered Lizzie, "I wonder when that'll be."


End file.
